Niños pequeños
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: Lili está pasando el día ayudando en Fuuga. Taewoo ha tenido que quedarse en casa para cuidar a un enfermo Taeyeon. Sin embargo, el pequeño de la casa está bastante caprichoso y el joven general no sabe qué hacer.


Ya era entrada la tarde y Taewoo se encontraba en casa, tapándose la cara con las manos mientras suspiraba con exasperación.

Esa tarde Taeyeon había empezado a encontrarse muy mal por su enfermedad y él era el único que podía ocuparse. No tuvo ningún problema ya que el menor era como un hermano pequeño para él y tampoco era la primera vez que tenía que cuidarle. Sin embargo, no solo le había dado uno de sus ataques de asma sino que también le había dado por ponerse caprichoso. No era habitual en el rubio ya que habitualmente era muy servicial y apenas se quejaba, pero en determinadas ocasiones le daba por ponerse así. Y esa vez en particular fue horrible.

Había estado todo el rato lloriqueando porque quería ver a Lili. Quería que fuese ella quien le cuidase y le diese cariño y no el general. Él le había dicho que era imposible, ya que la joven se encontraba ayudando en el pequeño centro sanitario que había en Fuuga. Últimamente le había dado por pasarse allí los días ayudando.

–¡Quiero que venga ella! ¡Voy a llorar! –Había dicho varias veces durante el transcurso de esa tarde, con el consecuente berrinche.

–Ya te lo he dicho, está ocupada. Pero esta noche estará un rato contigo. –Había respondido Taewoo para intentar consolar al menor mientras acariciaba su cabeza, aunque no había tenido nada de éxito.

No recordaba haber echado tanto de menos a Lili como aquella tarde. Había intentado de todo; desde entretenerle jugando con marionetas de calcetín hasta intentar que se durmiese. Incluso Ayura se había pasado un rato por la habitación para ver cómo se encontraba el pequeño, pero aún así él había seguido lloriqueando mientras llamaba a la otra joven.

Un completo desastre, no había otras palabras para definirlo. Hasta él estaba tan desesperado que quería llorar para que la joven fuese.

Por suerte para él, después de tantos berrinches el pequeño finalmente se había dormido debido al cansancio. Se revolvió el pelo y tras soltar otro suspiro se tumbó en el suelo bocarriba, con uno de sus brazos tapándole los ojos. Esa tarde allí había sido peor que estar peleando en una batalla. De hecho, prefería infinitamente más lo segundo, que seguro que para eso no iba a necesitar cuidados intensivos.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó que la puerta se abría.

Lili había terminado ya de ayudar en el centro médico y se disponía a volver a casa cuando se encontró con Ayura, que había ido a buscarla. La morena le contó lo que había sucedido esa tarde, por lo que al entrar en la habitación y ver a Taeyeon dormido con lágrimas en los ojos y a Taewoo en el suelo como si le hubiesen pasado varios caballos por encima, no se sorprendió lo más mínimo. Más bien, la escena le dio ternura.

Se acercó a Taewoo y se agachó delante de él, para después inclinarse y poder besar sus labios. Fue un beso casto, que apenas duró unos segundos pero que fue suficiente para que una sonrisa se formase en los labios del joven general.

–Estás hecho toda una niñera, ¿eh?

–Voy a necesitar cuidados intensivos para superar esto. Muchos. –Respondió él, a la vez que quitaba el brazo de sus ojos para al fin poder ver el rostro de la joven frente a él. Le parecía incluso más hermosa de lo habitual. Y eso ya era decir.

–Bueno, ya negociaremos eso más tarde...

La joven volvió a besarle, esa vez en la punta de la nariz mientras soltaba una suave risa. Tras eso, se levantó y fue hacia la cama de Taeyeon, en la que el pequeño se encontraba profundamente dormido. Le quitó los restos de lágrimas con los dedos y lo arropó bien para que no cogiese frío.

Sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta, Taewoo se había situado a su espalda y la había abrazado, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de ella a la vez que había apoyado su mentón sobre el hombro de ella, haciendo una mueca con los labios. Estaba claramente tratando de llamar su atención.

–¿Tú también eres un niño pequeño?

Él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, incrementando su mueca. Parecía un pequeño cachorro abandonado que buscaba algo de cariño. Lili sonrió de tan solo pensarlo.

–Pero a los niños pequeños no les doy los mimos que te doy a ti.

–Ahora soy un niño grande. –Respondió con rapidez– un niño grande que se merece al menos un poco de cariño. Me lo he ganado.

Lili tuvo que aguantar una carcajada para no despertar a Taeyeon y puso las manos sobre las del joven, acariciandolas con los dedos. Se le había olvidado lo infantil que podía llegar a ser en determinadas ocasiones.

Tras unos segundos acariciando sus manos las separó con suavidad y se puso en pie, para sorpresa del contrario. Ella le indicó con un gesto que se levantase también y cuando lo hizo colocó las manos al rededor de su cuello, obligándole a agacharse para poder llegar a sus labios y besarlos nuevamente, aunque apenas fue un roce. Taewoo gruñó ante la decepción.

–¿No crees que sería un problema si Taeyeon despertara y nos viese besándonos?

–Hm... –Taewoo se detuvo unos segundos a reflexionar y posteriormente agarró a la chica por la cintura y la levantó del suelo, colocándola algo por encima de su propia altura– entonces será mejor que vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo, ¿no?

La joven sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a la vez que aumentaba el agarre sobre su cuello para sujetarse bien y no caer, pese a que sabía que él no la soltaría. Tras eso, le dedicaron un último vistazo al pequeño para asegurarse de que estaba bien y salieron de la habitación, avanzando por los pasillos con rapidez; en parte para no ser vistos, en parte para poder comenzar antes con su cometido.

Llegaron a la habitación del general y cerraron la puerta tras ellos, yendo inmediatamente después hacia la cama, donde el joven soltó a la de ojos azules con sorprendente delicadeza. Se tumbó posteriormente a su lado y el agarre sobre su cintura no tardó en volver a aparecer.

–Ni que me fuera a escapar... –susurró la joven debido a que a esa distancia no era necesario alzar más la voz. Acercó su rostro un poco más al de él y besó la comisura de sus labios con lentitud, mientras que su mano se entretenía acariciando los cabellos del contrario, provocando que una sonrisa apareciese nuevamente en los labios del general.

–Prefiero no arriesgarme. –Susurró, segundos antes de besar sus labios al fin. El beso fue lento y tierno pero intenso. Lili pudo hacerse una idea de cuánto él la había echado de menos sin necesidad de palabras. Ella sonrió contra sus labios y mientras deslizaba la mano desde su cabello hasta su cuello, él aprovechó y se colocó encima de ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla.

–¿Tanto me has echado de menos...? –Preguntó Lili, para seguidamente, morder suavemente la punta de la nariz del contrario.

–Ni te lo imaginas...

La joven soltó una risa cantarina ante su respuesta. Por otro lado, él acomodó la cabeza sobre el pecho de ella y la abrazó mientras cerraba los ojos. Ella lo consintió y continuó con su tarea de acariciarle, pasando de su cuello a su espalda. Lo hacía con lentitud y delicadeza, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos. Al cabo de un rato, sintió que ya se había quedado dormido debido a su respiración acompasada.

Ya le daría más tarde su ración de cariño. Después de todo, se lo merecía.


End file.
